Canine Force
by BluPiratePuppies
Summary: Taking place soon after Snakehead, Alex makes a new friend in an American girl named Jody who is working for MI6. Jody previously worked for the CIA and now lives at MI6 headquarters and works for them. Please review!


_Disclaimer: BluPiratePuppies does not own or claim to own Alex Rider in any way._

Jody Clarke whipped around, fast as lightning to punch the large man in the face. He fell to the floor with only an 'umph'.

"Mom! Behind you!" Jody shouted as two more men appeared from the shadows behind her mother. The flashing lights and wailing intruder sirens filled the old factory and played shadows across the walls. Jody watched helplessly as her mother knocked down the two men with a roundhouse kick, sending them to the floor gasping for breath.

Jody swung herself over the rail, allowing her high-impact boots to absorb the shock as she landed on the pavement below. She ran as fast as she could, watching her mom following behind. She ran out the door and flung herself onto the quad vehicle and started the engine. As her mom jumped on in front of her, Jody held on tight as they sped away into the darkness. Three minutes later, a fireball lit up the sky behind them as the factory exploded.

"But _why_ do we have to move to England?!" Jody whined to her mother. It wasn't fair! She would be leaving her friends, her house, her life behind in Delaware if they left. Most importantly, she would be leaving behind her work with the CIA.

"I've already told you, Jody, it's for our own good," Her mother said yet again. She had explained the move at least a thousand times to her daughter. "We're moving to Chelsea to start a new life. You'll have fun there, I promise." She said, trying to sound reasonable.

"But what about the CIA? You know I've always loved working with them! How could you just rip me away from the one place I love to go to some completely foreign country where I know no one?!" Jody sobbed dramatically. It was true. She loved working with the CIA, and she loved working with her mom to bust the bad guys. Their victory in the factory last week had been sweet, but not for long. The next day they continued packing, which they had been doing all week. They would be moving in two days.

Jody had grown up with her mother in Delaware. When she turned eight, she discovered a whole new world: the world of espionage. She took to it immediately. Her father, another CIA worker, had gone to Belgium before Jody was born. He had gone to work undercover to expose a deadly communist group of criminals, mostly drug dealers and gang members. He had been discovered and assasinated by a member of the group around the time Jody was born. Jody's mother continued to work for the CIA and cared for Jody with the help of Jody's Uncle Frank.

Jody was introduced to the CIA when she was eight years old, and had been training and fighting with them ever since. Now she felt her whole world was collapsing around her. She had even formed a crush on one of the CIA's other young agents by the name of Johnny Trent. But all of this was going to change, whether she liked it or not.

Her mother had arranged to buy a small townhouse in Chelsea, England, and work for MI6, Britain's equivalent of the CIA. Jody would be staying in a dorm at MI6's headquarters to learn from some of their agents and work with them, while returning home on weekends. She would be able to visit her mom freely during the day, and probably work with her on some assignments, but from what Jody had heard, the MI6 wasn't going to do that a lot.

"I know that you'll miss working for the CIA, honey, but it's not the end of your 'carreer.' The MI6 said that they had their own younger agent. You might enjoy working with him. His name is Alex Rider, and I've heard he's very top notch. I think he's even your age." Jody's mom said, trying to cheer her daughter.

"It's still not fair." Jody mumbled, knowing that the argument was lost. Whether she wanted to or not, in a few day's time she would be sleeping in a dorm room at MI6's headquarters in Chelsea, England.


End file.
